Augmented reality is a live, direct or indirect, view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated content and computer-processed sensory input. Augmented reality devices allow users to observe a real-world view while simultaneously viewing virtual content that may be aligned to items, images, objects, or environments in the field of view of the augmented reality device or user. The virtual content may comprise computer-generated imagery (CGI) that is superimposed on a real-world view via a display of the augmented reality device. In implementing such augmented reality features, augmented reality devices often rely on multiple sensors. If the sensors are not sufficiently calibrated, then the virtual content may appear to be improperly displayed to the user.